The Green Rose
by freiheit89
Summary: After Ib sacrifices herself to ensure Garry and Mary's escape, she is sure she'll die. But then, a stranger comes out of the darkness with a green rose and offers help. Can they survive? Meanwhile, in the real world, Garry now believes that Mary is his sister and has no memories of the Fabricated World, and Mary feels guilty about it. What kind of hardships will the two face?


_**A/N: So I was going to post some long-ass thing about how excited I am to write this (because I am), but I didn't quite know how to word what I wanted to say, so I'll just talk about the story and what it will be about (because the summary box doesn't have enough characters for me to be able to explain it). So if you're as big an Ib fan as I am (which I assume you are, since you're reading Ib fanfics), you'll know that Kouri, the creator of Ib, doesn't allow fangames to be made *because he secretly has a heart of black ink, like Mary's* I mean, what? . **_

_**Anyway, this random and awesome person (couldn't find who, but if you're reading this, I love you :3) either completely ignored or didn't know about Kouri's wishes and added their own ending to Ib. In this ending, if Garry survives the Toy Box, you actually have a choice as to whether or not you want to go into Mary's room and burn her painting. If you choose not to, then you just proceed to the Fabricated World painting, just like in the original game. Here, Mary will show up and ask Ib if she (Ib) would really choose Garry over her (Mary). So then you get three choices: **"If it could only be two: I would choose him, I would choose her, **or **I would choose both.**" If you choose either the first option or the second, you will get the Memories Crannies and Together Forever endings, respectively. However, if you choose the third option, you get an ending where Ib sacrifices herself, pushes the other two through the portal, and Mary becomes Garry's sister (which made me laugh). **_

_**That's all I'll reveal for right now because I'm going to use the rest of the ending as the first chapter, so you don't have to go and search for any videos if you don't want to. The rest of the fanfiction, however, will be completely mine. I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**~Rina**_

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or the short-lived fangame this fic was based off of. The only thing I own is the plot and the original character that will appear.***_

**Third person POV**

The young girl was blinded by tears as she tore the last petal off her rose.

"_IB!_"

The sound of two voices shouting her name at once had the girl wincing. Suddenly, she felt very tired and all she wanted to do was lay down on the soft-looking black carpet under her and take a nap- but before she did that, she had one last thing to take care of. She spun around, rushed at the blonde girl and the lavender haired man behind her, and pushed them into the big painting. One they were through, she dropped to her knees, feeling even weaker. As she lay down on the plush carpet, she thought about what she had done.

When faced with the choice, Ib realized that she could not have chosen between her two friends. It just hadn't seemed fair for one of them to have to be left behind in this cruel world, so she had come up with the only other option she could think of.

She sacrificed herself.

_** (A/N: This last part, until it gets to the real world, is my own creation; it doesn't happen in the actual ending.)**_

Ib had willingly given up her own freedom so Mary, the lonely painting, and Garry, the man who talked like a girl, could have their chance to escape the Fabricated World and have a life in the real world. It wasn't like Ib had given up much, anyway. The only thing she had had in the real world was her parents, who were pretty much gone all the time anyway, leaving their daughter with a nasty babysitter who just stuck Ib in her room and then talked on the phone with her friends all night.

_"Maybe," _Ib thought to herself as she felt her eyes drooping closed, _"One of those cute little bunnies will come and help me." _

No bunnies came. But as Ib's eyes finally shut, a pair of navy-blue and white converse appeared in front of her. There was a teenage girl attached to the feet in said converse, and she bent down to examine Ib's body.

"Oh my," She whispered to herself, pushing her long black hair away from her purple eyes, "This is an ending I haven't seen before." The girl looked all around her, checking for any prying eyes, and said in a cheerful voice "Guess I'll have to help her!"

With a flick her wrist, a green rose bud suddenly appeared in her hands. The black-haired girl plucked a hair off of Ib's head and slipped it into the centre of the flower. Then, she whispered a few words into the rose petals and the whole bud started to grow into a fully bloomed, beautiful rose. As the rose finished it's transformation, the young girl on the floor started to stir. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open and looked around. When her gaze settled on the older girl, she jumped backwards and hit the wall.

"Wh- who are you?" Ib asked in a low voice, eyeing the palette knife Mary had dropped.

The teenager held the green rose out to the girl and smiled. "I'm Starry, your new friend."

"New friend?" Ib asked, taking the rose into her own hands.

"Yes. It seems you are stuck here now, so I'm going to help you survive here."

Ib didn't say anything except, "Your name rhymes with Garry's."

She said it so sadly that Starry couldn't help but gather the young girl up on her arms and hold her. She whispered soothing words into Ib's ears as the younger girl cried. They stayed like that for ten minutes, and then Ib sniffled and pulled away to wipe her eyes. Starry stood up and held out her hand to Ib.

"I won't leave you alone, Ib. We can live here together."

Ib stared at Starry's hand, then took it and let herself be hauled up as she said, "Together."

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

_**Meanwhile, in the real world: (A/N: I will skip a bit of the dialogue that is in this part of the ending, as a lot of it is pretty much repeated and unnecessary. I'll also be adding a bit at a certain part, which I'll mark that start and end of with a *)**_

__ Garry and Mary stood in the brightly lit gallery, both blinking against the harsh lights.

"Odd," Garry said to himself, pushing his lavender hair away from his eyes, "I don't recall what I was just doing."

He turned to the young child, a blonde girl, who was next to him, kneeling and staring at the painting in despair.

"Hey!" He said, kneeling down to her level, "Are you alright, sis?"

The blonde rubbed her blue eyes absentmindedly. "Garry, I don't feel too well." She said quietly, then suddenly stood up. "Can we... go home now?"

"Oh dear, we probably should." He started walking, then suddenly stopped and turned around. "There was a painting of a cat somewhere around here. Did you get to see it? I know you love cats!"

Mary, at the mention of the cat painting, paled and didn't say anything. _"'_Your dark figure,'_" _She thought to herself, _"An appropriate one for him to mention." _ Mary's silence was strange to Garry; she was usually very chatty and upbeat.

"You look sad." He said, placing his hand on her forehead. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, my... my tummy hurts." Mary muttered.

Garry sighed and removed his hand. "Poor Mary. I keep telling you not to get so excited when we're out. But don't worry, we can always come back here another time, when you're feeling better!"

The duo continued on through the gallery. Garry walked ahead and Mary trailed behind, keeping her head down and her voice silent out of fear she would slip up and say something wrong. It was obvious Garry didn't remember what had happened in that _other _world, and Mary planned on keeping it that way, no matter how much it hurt her. She had gotten her wish, right? She was free of that place and out in the real world.

So why did she feel so darn bad?

As they walked, they came across a couple inspecting a sculpture of a white couch with red vein-looking strings threaded in it's back. The man was wearing what looked like a blue dress suit, while the woman was wearing a pretty red dress.

"I don't know," The man was saying as he tapped his fingers on his chin, "This one doesn't make much sense to me."

Garry stopped and tried to descreetly take a glance at the couple, but ended up getting their attention. Then spun around to face Garry and Mary, making Mary jump. The woman looked so much like _her. _

"Hm? Is there a problem?" The man asked, studying Garry suspiciously.

"Ah, no, i-it's nothing." Garry said with an apologetic smile, "I just thought I'd seen you two somewhere before..."

The man's face relaxed and he smiled back at Garry. "Oh, don't worry. I get that a lot."

The woman smiled, as well, and gestured to Mary, "Oh, is this your sister?" Mary cringed away from her and hid behind Garry, making the woman chuckle and say, "Ah, there's no need to be shy, dear."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Garry warned teasingly, "She's usually a real trouble maker!"

"Ha!" The man laughed, "I bet she is! My wife and I thought once about having a kid."

"But we just never really got around to it," The woman finished with a shrug.

"Eh, I'll bet it's hard work, being a parent." Garry said. He went to say more, but a sniffle from his "sister" made him freeze.

"Please, Garry," Mary said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my!" The woman said in shock, "What's wrong?"

Garry sighed. "She's not feeling well."

"Oh, you poor thing." The woman dug into her pockets and pulled out a white silk handkerchief with a lace trim and handed it to Mary. "Here, dry your eyes."

Mary took the cloth and stared at it, baffled. Wasn't this the handkerchief _she _had had in her possession?

"Sorry about this," Garry said, starting to usher Mary away. "I'll just be taking her home now."

As they started walking away, the woman called out, "You keep that handkerchief safe in your pocket, okay? ***It's very special, as it was my mother's.*** Don't lose it!"

Mary nodded and clutched the silk to her chest. Then, the couple was far behind. Garry still had a smile on his face as he said "They were nice, weren't they?

When Mary still didn't say anything, Garry sighed. There had to be more wrong with Mary than what she is claiming to be, he thought to himself, but he didn't question her. Instead, he went through his pockets to search for his lighter. He found it, but also found something missing.

"There was a candy in my pocket earlier. Did you eat it?" Mary shook her head, but Garry wasn't convinced. "You shouldn't steal, you know. It isn't very nice."

Suddenly, Mary was crying again. "I'm sorry." She whispered, then louder, "I'm really really sorry."

Garry was shocked by her reaction. "Ah! Calm down, sis! It isn't that bad. Just cheer up, okay?"

The blonde went silent again and then continued on.

I heard one of the sculptures broke on the way here." Garry said in an attempt to get the little girl speaking. "A shame, really, you'd have loved it. It was a great big statue of a red rose."

He stopped talking and walking suddenly when he spotted an interesting painting out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't believe I've seen that painting before." A sudden wave of sadness rushed through him, "It seems familiar, but... Hmm... what do you think, Mary?"

His "sister" looked up at the painting reluctantly, her eyes going wide at the sight of it. She rushed up to the painting and touched it gingerly, as if it'd break under her fingertips. It pictures a girl tangled in rose thorns. There are tears in her eyes, but she also has a small smile on her face. The tears start flowing from Mary once again as she read the plaque under it.

_"Goodbye." _

_**A/N: Soooo.. what did you guys think? I thought the ending was brilliant! It should have been an official one included by Kouri. Maybe all us Ib fans should just band together and demand he make this official (and also demand that he keep adding endings/make a sequel. Ib should never die, right?). Anyway, review, please! :D**_

_**~Rina**_


End file.
